


Dirty Work

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [9]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie, Car Sex, Cheating, Crushes, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Richie Tozier, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Richie is new to the school, and Eddie likes him already.





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> Ahhhhaaaaaa you guys like smut and whole lotta gayness?
> 
> Well HERE I AM, STRAIGHT FROM THE SEPTIPLIER FANDOM TO A FANDOM NEAR YOU.

  


He noticed it when he walked in the room. The piercing blue eyes, the stone cold stare, the smug look on his face as he made as much noise as possible.

 

Even while he was in the hallway, chatting it up with the other teachers, he could feel his aura, just a few feet away.

 

When the bell rang, he did like normal and began writing their assignments for the day on the board in chronological order, bullet point after bullet point, straight from his planner.

 

That was how Eddie's life was. Planned right down to the point. No exceptions, no surprises. He liked it that way. Which was exactly why, he _absolutely_ despised that new, rambunctious boy named Richie. Eddie wouldn't lie, he was handsome, looked about in his late 20's, and had a rugged style, but that didn't excuse his childlike behavior in class.

 

For instance:

 

Chewing gum.

 

Taking hits of his vape.

 

Listening to music while he ruins good paper with messy scribbles and doodles.

 

Tapping on the desk while listening to aforementioned music, and distrupting his neighbors.

 

But what _really_ pissed Eddie off, the real reason he wanted Richard Tozier out of his class as soon as possible, was the way he looked at Eddie.

 

He stared at him, gawked at him as if he were a piece of meat, a fresh, moist, juicy piece of fruit ripe for the picking,that he was about to tear into with his teeth. Those eyes followed his every move, every stroke of his hand, every sway of his hips.

 

Whenever he'd make eye contact, Richie would wink at him, and he hated that even more. It made his skin hot with blush, and his blood rush to places he'd rather not mention. Just the presence of Richie was enough to make Eddie weak, which was exactly why he needed to get rid of him.

 

"But David--"

 

"Edward, it's the end of the semester and he's just arrived this year. I see no logical reason on why I should force him to switch classes! He isn't that big of a problem--"

 

"He's disruptive!"

 

"In _every_ class I hear, not just yours. That's part of your job, Professor Kaspbrak, to help your students better themselves. It's a part of our _goal_ , our ultimate goal to help these young adults succeed in life!"

 

"And I _will,_ with any other student!"

 

"Eddie--"

 

"I'm sure that Nathalia has some openings-"

 

"Edward-"

 

"She's an _amazing_ teacher I've heard! They like her alot better than me--"

 

"Professor Kaspbrak!" His boss yells, and his eyes snap up in shame as he catches his breath. "The answer is no. Now I do believe class starts in 5 minutes. I suggest you go off and find your room."

 

Eddie fixes his collar, white and pristine as if he buys his shirts daily, and traipses out of the office in defeat. He brushes his hair back as he huffs, pulling out his phone to check any messages Sonya may have sent him.

 

Of course, there are 7 messages, 12 missed calls, and 5 voicemails. Wonderful.

 

Just as he's readied himself for a lecture, something knocks into his shoulder and causes him to fall to the ground, sliding only slightly into the concrete walls. "Ow, fuck!"

 

"Oh shit, I-I'm sorry Eds, I mean Professor Kaspbrak!" A familiar voice comes, and Eddie looks up in annoyance as Richie towers over him in a face that can only be described as confucksion. Confused, yet fuckable. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine. _You_ on the other hand, you're an adult. Why would you be running in the halls of a college?"

 

"Oh, that's easy! I'm actually on my way to a study group, but I overslept, which I usually don't, but I was really tired after I took two exams today, _both_ of which I probably failed, so I decided I'd take a little nap, but I forgot to set my fucking alarm on my phone so...here I am!" He exhales, and Eddie shakes his head as all those words swim through it. "Oh, I should...probably help you up."

 

Eddie tries to miss the hand he offers, but Richie conforms and pulls him to his feet with more strength than Eddie would think he had in his body. "Thanks."

 

"So, where are you off to?" Eddie gives him a deadpan face as he smiles, blowing off his question as he dusts off his clothes. "Oh! Love the outfit by the way, it _really_ suits you."

 

"This isn't a suit."

 

"That wasn't a pun!"

 

"If you must know, I'm heading to my next class. Yours isn't the only one I teach, you know."

 

"Well where is it? I'll walk with you!"

 

"...why?"

 

Richie just shrugs and looks forward, and Eddie feels like he can see the world reflect in his glasses. Still, his dress is poor and his etiquette is terrible.

 

All things Eddie tells himself he can overlook.

 

"No reason really. I'm already late, what's five minutes gonna do?"

 

Eddie just shakes his head and resigns.

 

His first mistake, but certainly not his last.

* * *

  


The semester comes to a close faster than Eddie thought possible, and he and Richie are texting daily.

 

They haven't met in public yet, there was too much of a risk of people recognizing them, but they'd certainly had their fair share of late night calls.

 

_"What are you wearing right now?"_

 

_"Ah...sleep clothes?"_

 

_"Booo, that's no fun. What kinda sleep clothes, Eds?"_

 

_"Stop calling me Eds. And I dunno...pajamas?"_

 

_"You're cute when you're frustrated." Richie points out with a chuckle, Eddie pretends as if it doesn't make his heart flutter._

 

_"Don't you have plans in the morning?"_

 

_"Actually...I was thinking since the semester was out...we could hang out?"_

 

_"Like..."_

 

_"In public?"_

 

_"You're kidding." Eddie laughs, and when he sees the blush cross Richie's face, he knows. "You're not kidding."_

 

_"Nobody would even care! It's not like we're that far apart in age anyways!"_

 

_"I'm 38, Richie."_

 

_"So?" He laughs, and Eddie hates the fact Richie can find joy in any flaw. Duly noted. "It'd be fun! We could go out for coffee, a-and maybe go for a walk!"_

 

_"And what am I supposed to tell Sonya?"_

 

_"That...there's an early morning meeting at the school about summer classes and you're forced to attend because you're important? I dunno, you're the smart one."_

 

_Eddie thinks about it. He'd never_ _**lied** _ _to Sonya before. Would she believe it? How long would it take them?_ _**How badly did he want to go?"** _

 

_"Say I did agree for some awful reason. What would you tell your parents?"_

 

_"Nothing, because they won't ask." He shrugs, but there's pain behind his voice that Eddie won't investigate. And just like that, it's gone, replaced by a fake happy smile. "So, you in, pumpkin buns?"_

 

_"_ _**Pumpkin buns?** _ _"_

 

_"Yeah!"_

 

_"If you swear to never call me that again, then you got yourself a date."_

 

_"Awww...fine! But I'm getting tongue action as a replacement goodnightseeyalaterbye!"_

 

_"No, Rich--ie." He sighs, but all he can hear is silence and his own heartbeat in the dark of the night._

* * *

"I hate you with all of my heart."  


 

"Oh come _on,_ Eds!"

 

"Stop _calling_ me that. We are _not_ going skating. Do you know how many germs are in a skating rink? That's exactly why I don't teach elementary. To _avoid_ skating rinks."

 

"Skating rinks _specifically?_ "

 

" _Richie._ "

 

"Fine! Fine. So what do you want to do? I'm out of coffee, we walked the entire trail, and I don't want to sit in my car all day because frankly it's a little cramped."

 

"Maybe if you _cleaned_ it--"

 

"Hey! You live your life, I'll live mine, no matter how dirty or disgusting it may be."

 

Eddie rolls his eyes and looks around. The spot they're in is pretty secluded.

 

It's quiet outside, and it's dimly lit by the midday sun.

 

His breath comes out in soft huffs, and Richie cocks his head.

 

"Are you ok--"

 

"Iwannasuckyourdick!" He says rapidly, and he starts taking off his favourite sweater before he can get it dirty.

 

Richie just blinks his eyes for a second, then he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

 

"My mouth, your dick. Questions?"

 

"Yes, _why???_ "

 

"Listen Tozier, you've been leading me on for months now. Okay? I'm sick of waiting, and nobody is around, so--" He doesn't get to finish, because as he's rambling, Richie unzips his pants and whips it out in front of Eddie's red face, and he's made a mistake. "Fuck."

 

"What?"

 

"I, ah..."

 

"You can't tell me you've never put those pretty lips on a cock before, Eds."

 

"You're gonna ruin the moment if you keep calling me Eds."

 

"What would you prefer I call you, sweetheart?"

 

"I dunno...sweetheart is, maybe a start. But don't you get too cozy, this is _just_ one time, okay?"

 

"Mmhm."

 

"We are teacher and student. Nothing else." Eddie chants, lips seconds away from the tip of Richie's cock.

 

"Yeup."

 

"Y--" Before he can say anything else, his head is moving down, Richie's hand is on the back of his head, and something, presumably Richie, is restricting his breathing.

 

"Ffffuck..." He moans, holding Eddie's head down until he's gagging and weeping for air. He finally lets him up, and Eddie breathes like there's no tomorrow. "Sorry, got a little power hungry."

 

As soon as he catches his breath, he notices belatedly that he's hard as fuck, his hair is a mess, his heart is racing, and Richie is the cause. He looks bewildered, but only for a moment before glancing up at Richie with glazed over eyes. "Do that again."

 

Richie nearly chokes, but maintains his composure and forces Eddie's head down again, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. "Fffuck...that's it baby. You're so, urgh, good at that sweetheart. Take it all for me, _uhhh..._ " Richie's head lulls back and his grip is loose as he casually strokes Eddie's hair while he goes to work.

 

He isn't well versed, but he learns very quickly that Richie loves attention to his head, so he focuses there. A swift lick here, hollowing his cheeks now and then, and he has Richie a moaning mess above him.

 

In his own mind, all he can focus on is how painfully hard he was, all because he was sucking some guy's cock in a park like a thirsty slut.

 

His cock jumped at that nickname.

 

Huh.

 

He thought it again.

 

_Thirsty slut._

 

He moaned on Richie's cock, which seemed to affect him just as much as it did Eddie.

 

_Thirsty slut._

 

Eddie's hand slipped into his khakis, and his cock was already leaking pre. Was he this turned on by nicknames?

 

He made one stroke and his eyes went cross as Richie took control of his head again and he called himself more dirty nicknames.

 

_Whore._

 

" _God..._ don't fucking stop, Eddie."

 

_Slut._

 

"Fuck, I'm close..."

 

_Dirty girl._

 

And Eddie was spilling into his own hand while Richie shot warm cum into his throat, watching with wide eyes as some drips down the corners of his mouth.

 

Eddie rests his face on Richie's leg, panting, and Richie strokes his hair. It's kinda domestic.

 

"Does giving a blowjob turn you on that much? You must be _really_ repress-ow!" Richie jumps, groaning when Eddie bites his thigh to shut him up. He spits belatedly when he realizes that there are now jean fibers in his mouth.

 

"Eugh. Gross."

 

"You just swallowed my cum, but biting my jeans is gross?"

 

Eddie pushes himself up straight in his chair and fixes his pants back, reaching for his sweater. "Glad you understand."

 

Richie laughs at that and zips himself back up and fixes his sex sweaty hair, turning over his key. "Where to now?"

 

"Somewhere that sells mint ice cream so I can get the taste of cum out of my mouth."

 

"You're a mess, you know that, Kaspbrak?"

 

"Yeah, " He chuckles, leaning onto the window of Richie's truck door. "I know."


End file.
